


Mother and Daughter

by Pearlofnight



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Milo and his first daughter Soheila. This story is their relationship and Camus also appear occasionally in this fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother and Daughter

##  _My child, I cradle you in my arms with your dad at my side, gently caressing her hand._

##  _You were born in a wonderful day, away from the war, he embraced the peace achieved after so many sacrifices and pain._

##  _Like a miracle or a dream you get six, you spazzatole last tears fill our lives with happiness and boundless love._

##  _The union of our cosmos has blossomed like a flower, a new shining star in the universe. That new star that shines in your heart, my beautiful little girl._

##  _Welcome in this world, our wonderful Soheila_


End file.
